Harry Potter and the Mysterious Family
by JANEVOLTURIJANE VOLTURI
Summary: Harry gets a letter from his friend, what the letter tells him leaves him questioning one of his family member. What his Uncle tells him leaves him shocked. Who is he really? Is he a Potter or a Snape? Uncle Vermon is not who Harry thought he was, Uncle Vermon is really Snape. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Well it was a not so good day at the Dursley's home in Privet Drive, a boy was up in his room, the boy was going to be in his third year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, but what he didn't know was that this year his whole world is about to turn upside down.

This boy had a lighting scare on his forehead, he was small and skinny, he had short black hair, and his name was Harry Potter.

Harry had been living with the Dursley's all his life, he was lying on his bed, it was a cold day, and so far he was not having a good summer.

Harry was lying on his bed, then his uncle shouted down from the living room, "HEY BOY GOT DOWN HERE! I WANT A WORD! NOW!"

Harry slowly got up, he then slowly made his way downstairs, when he got downstairs, he went to the living room, when he had got there, his uncle said, "What took you so long boy?"

Harry looked up into the angry eyes of his uncle, he saw that his uncle had something behind his back, he glared at his nephew, he said, "A letter came in the mail for you, well it's actually about something that involves you."

Harry said, "When did the letter-"

His Uncle said, "Today! It came Today!"

His uncle pulled out the letter behind his back, he read it out loud,

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that this is short noticed but I think you should send me a letter, I have to tell you something that will shock you to death. Please send me a letter ASAP! AND NOW!_

_Your friend,_

_Ron Weasley_

His uncle said, "What is this letter about?"

Harry looked at his feet, he said in a low voice, "I don't know what that letter is talking about."

His uncle stayed quiet for a while before he spoke, he took a deep breath, he said, "Well I do."

Harry looked up at his uncle, he said, "You do?"

His uncle said, "I have something to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Vermon Dursley had always kept a secret from his nephew and son, only him and his wife knew who they really are.

You see, Mr. and Mrs. Dursely were not what everyone thought they were, they have kept it a secret all their lives, they were really Severus and Andromeda Snape, but they had only one problem, Harry Potter hated Snape. He knew that if he had told him sooner, then he wouldn't have been so curl to him. And Harry wasn't really Harry Potter, he was really Shadow Snape.

He said the night before to his wife, "Dear I think it's time."

His wife Petunia who was standing in front of the mirror that night froze, she slowly turned to he husband, she whispered, "What?"

Vermon said, "I think we should tell him. I mean when he had received that letter his first year we were both shocked that he had been accepted at the school right?"

She said, "Yes I remember, but how are we going to tell him? What will he say? How will he reacted? And what about Duddley, how will he react? I mean he doesn't know the truth about himself, I mean look at him? He thinks that all these years we have been his parents, he thinks that Harry is a... a... freak-"

Her husband stopped her, "Yeah I know, but we just can't pretend to he's Duddly for another day now can we?"

She nodded, she knew that if she had been more of a witch then what she is not, then she would have told the young Snape a long time ago, when he was younger.

She said, "All right then, we shell tell both boys at the same time. But if one of them starts crying then what will a witch and a wizard do? Tell me what if Duddly starts getting scared of us?"

Vermon said, "Don't worry, I'll handle this alright."

She nodded knowing that her husband would handle this all on his own.

So when they had woken up the next day, Vermon had found a letter in kitchen on the table, he opened it, and read;

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that this is short noticed, but I think you should send me a letter, I have to tell you something that will shock you to death. Please send me a letter right now. ASAP! RIGHT NOW!_

_Your friend,_

_Ron Weasley_

When he was done reading the letter, he called, "Petunia? Can you please come in here? I have to show you something!"

When his wife had finally came into the kitchen, he had closed the kitchen door, and then he read her the letter.

His wife said, "I think you should tell Harry, and I'll tell Duddly or should I say Draco?"

He said, "No we must tell them at the same exact time."

Petunia nodded, she said, "But wait, what if Dumbledore finds out that we had told both boys the truth about us?"

Vermon said, "Don't worry, he already knows about it."

Petunia smiled, she said, "Good. I'm glade he knows."

He said, "I know I'm glad he knows too. Now go and get Draco, I need to talk to Harry in the living room."

So his wife went to go and get their son, he went back into the living room, then he called, "BOY GET DOWN HERE! I WANT A WORD! NOW!"

So his nephew slowly made his way downstairs, when he had finally showed up, he said, "What took you so long boy?"

He continue to glare at his nephew, but when his nephew didn't answer, he said, "A letter had came in the mail for you, well it's about something that involves you."

His nephew said, "When did the letter-"

Vermon said, "Today! It came Today!"

So he read the letter out loud to his nephew, when he was done, he asked, "So what's this letter about?"

His nephew was currently looking down at his feet, he said in a low voice, "I don't know what the letter is talking about."

Vermon stay quite for a while, he knew he would have to tell both Harry... err... Shadow and Duddly... err... Draco something, but he also knew that his wife would have to step in sometime and try to comfort Draco but not Shadow.

For the first time in years he felt bad for his nephew, he couldn't tell his nephew the truth whenever he would ask what happened to his parents, his nephew didn't know that he was living with his family, well Shadow didn't actually like it here, but this was his only home.

Vermon finally spoke, "Well I do."

Shadow looked up at him, he said, "You do?"

Vermon said, "I have to tell you something."


End file.
